creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Chest
Basic Information The Wood Chest is a craftable 1-block-sized wooden storage chest that can contain 25 stacks of items since R55 on August 22nd 2018. It is recommended to craft at least one Wood Chest as the first type of storage chests on a new game world. so that the crafting recipe for the larger Stone Chest (35 slots) can be unlocked. Each slot of storage containers can be filled with a stack of items that can consist of up to 999 stackable blocks, raw materials, semi-finished goods and objects - except for equipment (weapons, armor, mining cells, tools) that has durability stats or the like, and such requires one slot for each single item. How to obtain Wood Chests can be crafted by you from a starting recipe in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key). Wood Chests can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Wood Chests. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Wood Chests are storage chests that cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chest nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Please note that Wood Chests as placeable and permanently usable storage containers are different from Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn during the night on surface blocks in dark places and will vanish as soon as they have been emptied. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since update R40 on March 29th 2017, the crafting recipe for Wood Chests is now a starting crafting recipe and will already be unlocked at the start of the game in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key). How to craft To craft one Wood Chest, you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of (uncorrupted) Wood or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows on the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. The crafted chests will always look and be the exact same no matter which type of Log or Wood has been used to craft them though * 2 (blocks of) Beeswax that can be found on trees, taken from randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests at night, or grown from Queen Bees on nearly any type of uncorrupted Wood block or tree Leaves block * 2x Vines that can be collected from Cragwood trees or Wildwood trees (that only grow in Jungle biomes) or obtained from most types of Leafies (except for Corrupted Leafies and event-Creatures) either as a loot or pet-harvest Obtaining a Wood Chest is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipes for Wood Signs, Wood Planters, Placemats and Stone Chests. It's also the one unlocking requirement for basic Beds that can help you skip the night (or day) and also heal your player character. In comparison to Wood Chests: Stone Chests now offer 35 slots of storage space (which means they can contain 35 stacks of items) since August 22nd 2018. How to use To use these chests (like all other storage chests), you will have to place them into a game world and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These chests do not need any free space above to be opened and you won't see an opening-animation either. After "activating" a Wood Chest, a storage window with 25 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items, into these slots from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking at the according icons in your inventory/bag. Wood Chests, even when filled, can be fully rotated in all directions now by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Wood Chests cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. They can now be rotated though, even when not having been emptied. After emptying them, you can pull Wood Chests without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission level is set low. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Wood Chests from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Wood Chest and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Wood Chest individually (this label will be shown instead of "Wood Chest" when you look at the chest) by activating/opening the chest and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Wood Chest by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the chest. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 on March 29th 2017, all storage containers are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these chests and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access a chest, but not to take it away. By simply moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Wood Chest. Like all placeable items, Wood Chests can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers and the like. The chests cannot be filled with any item nor can they be rotated when on display. Trivia Even though Wood Chests are made from Wood, they are fireproof like all other storage containers (as well as all display containers) and so they can even be placed into liquid Lava without burning to a crisp. Please note that Wood Chests are not identical to the randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests. Treasure Chests are similar to Loot Bags and will vanish when they have been emptied or left alone in an area for a longer while. You can pick up and receive crafted Wood Chests after emptying them, since they are furniture items and "real" storage containers, different from randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have placed any storage chests on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new slightly larger storage space (24 to 25), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is needed to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Wood Chests have only offered 16 storage slots in even earlier versions of the game until Update'' ''R33 on August 2nd 2016. If you are a returning player who has played the game back in Early Access, you will have to empty and pick up Wood Chests that you have once placed and place them again to then get access to 25 slots. The same goes for Wood Book Shelves and all the larger storage chests too: all of them have been granted more storage space/slots. On another note, each slot in the inventory, quickbar and storage items was only able to contain item stacks of up to 99 items - until the maximum number of items in one stack were raised to 300 with update R46 on September 6th 2017. Update R55 ("The Big Update") on August 22nd 2018 increased the maximum item stack size to 999. Category:Furniture Category:Crafted Category:Storage